1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an extendable and retractable telescoping conveyor especially useful in, but not limited to, the conveying of parcels from a supply source, such as a storage or distribution facility, into the interior of a freight trailer or other load body, such as a semi-trailer forming part of an over the road delivery system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a telescoping conveyor in which a pair of elongated conveyor sections are oriented in overlying relation when in retracted position, and the lower conveyor section extends longitudinally in relation to the upper conveyor section when in an extended position. Each conveyor section includes a declining conveyor structure extending from an elevated infeed end to a discharge end with each conveyor structure including a plurality of closely spaced, transversely extending parallel undriven rollers for movement of parcels or other items or materials by gravity throughout the length of the conveyor sections when the conveyor sections are in extended or retracted position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conveyors of various types are well known for conveying articles or materials from a supply point to a discharge point with such conveyors including declining roller conveyor assemblies which utilize the force of gravity to move parcels or other items from an elevated supply source to a lower delivery point.
Such conveyors frequently are used to convey parcels or other items to a mobile load body that is backed up to a loading dock with the conveyor structures delivering the parcels to the open rearward end of the load body. Thus, the parcels have to be manually moved or otherwise carried to the front end of the load body which may be as long as 50 feet. In addition, the loading dock associated with conveyor systems in a warehouse, storage facility or distribution center also may be of considerable width. Accordingly, fixed length conveyor structures do not function effectively to deliver parcels or other items into the front area of a load body.